My Beloved Officer
by My Fandoms Rule Me
Summary: AU: Dean and Castiel are married. Dean is the Sheriff of the town and Castiel stays at home. Dean continues the search for his brother who disappeared six months ago. Castiel wishes Sam would soon turn up soon. What if Sam did turn up but in a different way then what Castiel expected? My first Destiel FF. Please review and tell how it is.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural and I'm not gaining any money from this work of fiction.  
A/n- This is my first Destiel FF. Please review and tell me how it is and how to improve on my work. Thanks. :)**

Castiel was sitting on an armchair waiting, watching TV. He glanced at the clock once or twice, (alright many times) which now read 11 p.m. He sighed and switched off the TV. Dean was working overtime regularly these days. It didn't do Castiel any good, because, without Dean his days were quite boring. Of course, Castiel knew the reason why Dean was late everyday but it didn't mean that Castiel had to like it.

The door opened. "Hey angel, I'm home."

Castiel jumped off the chair and ran to the front door. "Hello Dean," he said giving Dean a kiss. "How's my favorite cop?"

"Mmm, baby. Your favorite cop is really tired. It would do him real good if he wonderful husband could give him dinner and prepare a warm bath?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Dean, whose idea of romance is dinner and a warm bath." Castiel said skeptically, raising one eyebrow.

"No, this is Patrick!" (A/n: - Couldn't resist! :P )

"You know, Dean. I always think that Bobby Singer was drunk when he promoted you to be Sheriff."

"Aw, don't you have confidence, in your 'hubby' that he _is _responsible for once?"

Castiel just rolled his eyes. Giving Dean another kiss he told him to change his clothes while he prepared the bath.

"I really don't know what I did to deserve you Mr. Castiel Winchester-Novak."

Castiel smiled and said softly, "You were you ."

**-this is a line-this is a line-this is a line-this is a line-this is a line-**

After having dinner, prepared by our dear Castiel of course, both of sat in the sofa and decided to watch Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone. Dean laid his head on Castiel's lap while Castiel wove his fingers through Dean's short hair.

"How was your day today at work?" ,Castiel asked.

"Not much action or anything, just Bobby's daughter Charlie joined the force."

"You mean the red head?"

"Yep. I made her Jo's assistant."

" Oh. How is Jo?"

"Sexy as ever."

"Hmph. Why don't you go marry her then?" Castiel mock frowned and turned his face away. Dean sat up with his eyes twinkling. He kissed the side of Castiel's neck and whispered in a husky voice, "What? And leave my angel? No way." Castiel tried to keep his face devoid of emotion but couldn't and burst out laughing. " You know it tickles when you do that Dean!" Castiel said, chuckling.

"Why do you think I do that?"

" Oh you, Devil!" Castiel said and threw one of the newspapers lying on the floor towards Dean. Dean laughed and tackled Castiel. They ended up as a mess of limbs on the floor. Castiel pushed himself away from Dean. Looking up at the clock, he saw that it was almost 2 a.m. Standing up, Castiel said that it was too late and they should go to bed. Dean agreed and soon they were in bedroom, with Dean snoring his head off. But Castiel couldn't sleep. Not because of Dean's snoring, he had long since got used to that, but because he remembered that the last time Dean had laughed so much was when Sam was still there.

Six months ago, which was about a year since their marriage, Dean's little brother, Sam Winchester, had disappeared. There had been no sign of him. No information whatsoever of where the young man might have gone to. During the first three months, Dean searched for his brother high and low. He wouldn't even come home at night. Castiel went every morning to the station to check on him, with a huge amount of food. But after three months, when Bobby had threatened to fire Dean if he didn't rest, Dean started his normal routine again, with exception of retuning home late every night, because he would never give up on his Sammy. His little brother, whom he raised because of their dead parents. Castiel understood this and never complained. He loved Sam like his own brother. He just wished that Sam would soon turn up on their doorstep with a huge smile on his face, as he used to. Because the thought of Sam being not there… being dead, was unbearable to them both. Castiel shook his head to get rid of those horrible thoughts and tried to go to sleep.

Little did he know his wish was going to come true.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural and I'm not gaining any money from this work of fiction.**  
**A/N-I'm sorry for the delay for the second chapter. I was a bit busy would the other FF's and studies *sigh***  
**Replies to Reviews:**  
**Gustin azza: Well you have the right to be. *grins* Honestly, sometimes I scare myself with the endings I think.**  
**dumbledawg: Well, with Sammy missing I don't think spicy romance is something that comes to Dean's mind right now although he tries to keep happy. And on that last part... well Castiel knows that Dean likes it when he pretends that everything is normal so it's how Castiel is being considerate to Dean. By pretending that everything is normal. **  
**Onward with the story then! Read on and review please! :)**

A man wearing a long coat, with sunglasses and a huge hat walked by Dean and Castiel's house before dawn everyday. He tried to hide his face, not that anyone was awake to notice it, at that time of the day. He would stand in front of their house for sometime, smirk and say, "Soon", and then go away.

**-this is a line-this is a line-this is a line-this is a line-this is a line-**

A few weeks later, while Castiel was washing the dishes after lunch, the doorbell rang. Cleaning his hands, he went to the door and opened it.

"Hey honey!"

"Dean! What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to introduce you to my new colleague; He's a fun guy, you know."

"Oh really?" Castiel asked, standing on his tiptoes, trying to look past Dean.

Dean grinned and gestured the man standing behind him to enter. As soon as Castiel, saw him his eyes widened with horror but Dean mistook it for amazement. "Yeah, I know he's really handsome." He said, chuckling.

"Castiel, I'd like you to meet, Balthazar. Balthazar, this is my lovely husband, Castiel."

"A pleasure to meet you." Castiel said, a bit stiffly.

"Likewise." Balthazar said, with an easy smile.

Dean gave Castiel a kiss on his forehead and said, "Angel, I gotta grab some papers. It'll take sometime. Why don't you give him something to eat, hmm?"

Castiel smiled uneasily at Dean and nodded. Noticing his uneasiness, Dean asked, "What's the matter?" Castiel just shrugged and said that the kitchen was untidy.

"I'm sure he won't mind that, Cas. He's a cool guy." Saying that, Dean went to their study to find the papers.

Rounding on Balthazar, with a furious look in his eyes Castiel exclaimed in a low voice," Balthazar, what do you think you're doing? Did you follow me? If you did, I swear to god, I won't let you destroy my marriage!"

Examining the various artifacts in the living room (all present there as a courtesy of Castiel; Dean would never bother with all these fancy stuff), Balthazar snorted. "I had given up on you long time ago, _Cas._ Believe me, I've no interest in you, now. I was just a fool back then," he said, coolly.

"Then why are you here?"

"After you left me _alone_ for the _third_ time", Castiel did not look away he just continued staring at him with a cold look in his eyes, "I decided to enter the police force. Figured that, if I had some kind of stable job which would keep me alert and give me some sort to regularity in life and also wouldn't make me feel like a waste of space," Balthazar pointedly looked at the other man, "It might make me a better man. And then I was transferred here. So here I am."

With a dry laugh Castiel said, "You came to that realization after I left you for the third time?"

Balthazar frowned. "I thought you loved me the way I was. And I was a fool honestly. You _never_ loved me, did you, Novak? You just used me because I used to be rich and would give you many gifts and all. And after my family disowned me, you left me to rot. I wonder how long you will pretend with Dean. I'm sure you're planning your escape already?"

Eyes flashing, Castiel grabbed Balthazar collar and pushed him against one of the cabinets, making sure to hurt him in the head. Not too roughly but enough to have an ache till night. "Listen, you bastard. I do love Dean. And I always will. Don't you even dare suggest otherwise. And as for the reason I left you? I was never attracted to your money," Balthazar snorted and Castiel tightened his grip on Balthazar's neck making him choke, "You were an assbutt. You abused me a lot. Made me do all the work while you wouldn't even your butt from the couch. I wasn't your slave! I used to do it, because I _did_ love you and thought that maybe one day you would understand. That's why I went back to you for _three_ times when you would beg to me. But enough was enough, and I left you. And that was the best decision I ever made because I found someone a lot better a lot worthy of love. Dean. And if you try to poison his mind with your spitefulness, I will destroy you. You will wish that you were in purgatory, bitch." Balthazar pushed Castiel away from him and pulled his arm back, making Castiel cry out. "Don't you dare come near to me, slut. I will kill you." Balthazar growled.

Castiel was about to punch him when he heard footsteps. He drew away from Balthazar and Balthazar straightened his uniform. "Got it." Dean said, entering the living room with a bunch of papers tucked safely in his arm. Giving Castiel a quick kiss, Dean accompanied Balthazar out of the house. Before entering the car, Balthazar gave a smooth mocking smile and waved to Castiel. Castiel's face contorted in fury and he slammed the door.

**-this is a line-this is a line-this is a line-this is a line-this is a line-**

Later that night, when they were in bed, Dean turned to Castiel and asked, "So Balthazar's your ex, huh?"

"I-I h-how did you know, Dean?"

"I heard you guys."

"Oh. I'm sorry not to have told you before Dean. I never thought that he would…"

"Doesn't matter. All I need to know is, he gave you a death threat, didn't he?"

"Yes, but I don't think he meant it…"

"I won't take that risk after Sam, Cas. I will keep an eye on him, don't worry."

"But Dean, it isn't necess..."

"Cas." Dean said, with a note of finality in his tone.

Castiel just sighed and kissed Dean goodnight. His last thought was this was the worse it could ever be but oh how wrong his was!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural and I'm not gaining any money from this work of fiction.**  
**A/N-I'm sorry for the delay for the third chapter. I have to say, that delays might be more frequent as school has reopened and even if I want to give update's to you amazing people as frequently as possible, school makes it slightly difficult.  
Anyways, read on and review! :)**

The trench coated man, with his face hidden by his hat, entered the police station. It was after midnight and there was only one officer in the station, as in a quiet town like theirs nighttime happenings were not much heard of. People were quite dutiful, friendly and happy. So, naturally Officer Crowley, was dozing in the chair, usually occupied by Officer Winchester and snoring to his heart's content. The man entered the room, but by accident hit a chair, waking up Crowley. Before Crowley could react, the stranger hit and knocked him out. He tied Crowley's hands and legs to the chair and gagged him with a smelly piece of cloth. Shrugging off his trench coat he set about to start his work of art.

* * *

The next morning, Officer Crowley's naked corpse was found hanging in front of the police station with his arms and cut off and a graffiti on his chest saying, " _IPAMIS OLLOR __**GASSAGEN **__ZILDAR LIT GAH VPAAH?"  
_

Dean entrusted Jo, Charlie, Michael and Adam, his most trusted officers, along with a team of juniors with the case. This new threat had to be caught before a reign of terror began. Garth was instructed to find out what the inscription meant, with a small protest from Garth's side ("Oh c'mon Dean," Dean gave a pointed look, "I mean, _sir_. Please let me 'Garth' this son of a bitch!" This earned him another look.).

A few days later, Charlie and Jo were sitting in Jo's apartment searching the net to find out the meaning of the inscription, as Garth had failed terribly. "I wonder why Dean still keeps that loon around." Charlie grumbled as she typed away in the computer.

"Same reason why he is so concerned about Crowley's death. I mean honestly, he was an ass. Maybe someone took their grudge on him? It's quite possible", Jo replied absentmindedly, tearing the edges of the newspaper in her hands. Charlie yawned and stretched her hands.

"Being the ex chief's daughter I thought you wouldn't get tired so easily." Jo sniggered.

"I was pampered by my dad. Unlike your mother. Is it true that she once told you to clean the entire bar as a punishment?"

"Yep. I was fourteen and was influenced by Dean to smoke. Mom found out and hence the punishment."

"Hang on. Here look at this."

Jo shifted in her sit and leaned forward to look at the screen. "Enochian." She said, softy.

Their search was fruitful. The words, "_IPAMIS OLLOR __**GASSAGEN**__ ZILDAR LIT GAH VPAAH" _were detected to be from Enochian.

Charlie turned to Jo, "What's Enochian? A language? "

Jo nodded. " I suppose we can refer to Castiel."

Both Castiel and Dean had decided to take an early night (meaning: they went to bed around midnight) as Dean was very much tired and Castiel had a slight fever. So Dean was very much annoyed when the phone started ringing at around 3 a.m. Waking up, irritably, he went to the living room and picked up the receiver.

"Do you think this is funny? I'll arrest you, whoever you are, if you do this again."

"Dean!" A shrilly voice, came through the phone.

"Singer?"

"Yep, Charlie here." Dean heard someone tugging the phone out of her hands.

"Winchester."

"Harvelle. What the hell is going on?"

"Sorry, to disturb you at such an hour Dean, but we found the language of the inscription."

Immediately, sleep left Dean. "Well, what does it mean?" He asked, with urgency in his voice.

"We don't know what it means. All we know is that the language is Enochian."

"Alright. We'll just have to find an expert on Enochian now."

"I don't think you need to find one when that person tolerates and somehow, I don't even know how it's possible, loves, your nonsense everyday."Jo teased.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, slightly annoyed.

"Cas."

"Even though he specializes in ancient languages, doesn't mean he knows every damn ancient language."

"He does. I remember him mentioning it once."

"Then I'll bring him to the station later." Dean said, a little reluctantly; He did not want involve Castiel is this horrid affairs.

"Ok. Goodnight Dean." The phone clicked.

"Yeah. Whatever's left of the night," Dean muttered. He went back to the bedroom. As he got on the bed, Castiel stirred a little.  
"Mmm, something wrong, love?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Nothing angel. Go back to sleep," Dean said, kissing him on the forehead.

* * *

Sam stood in front of the trench coated man. "Thanks." He said, in a monotone voice.

"No worries, Sam. It is an honor to help the Boy King of Hell."

"Stop pretending, Lucifer. I know that you consider this as a payment."

"You were a faithful vessel, Sam. As I had said before: Anything for you."

Sam walked towards the window, watching the sun rise. "Yes," he whispered, "Anything to get which is mine."

"And you will get it." Lucifer said, putting his arms around his vessel and kissing his shoulder. 

* * *

**Woohoo, Sam's back!...But I think he seems a bit creepy.  
Ok a lot creepy.  
But I love evil/creepy!Sam.  
Btw, The Enochian translation was taken from  
Review, readers. It makes the species called author happy and _gay_... (haha, you know what I mean. ;) )**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural and I'm not gaining any money from this work of fiction.**  
**A/N-I'm sorry for the delay for the third chapter. I have to say, that delays might be more frequent as school has reopened and even if I want to give update's to you amazing people as frequently as possible, school makes it slightly is not my first language so please let me know about the grammatical mistakes and such.  
A/N 2- Hey guys, I recently had the Sports Week at my school and I sprained my leg and left hand pretty bad. Anyways, the doctor advised me rest and all I could think was "Yay! This means updates!". So it would really help me recover and cheer me up if y'all could just review. Pretty please! *gives puppy dog eyes*Would you please help a really sick fangirl/author recover soon? Reviews really work like magic!  
Anyways, read on and enjoy! :)**

"Can an angel fly without its wings? What the hell does that mean?"

Castiel translated the inscription. The entire police force was confused. What was the motive of this murder? Who were _they_ trying to get to?

"It means what it means, Dean. How should I know?" Castiel said, eyeing Balthazar with contempt.

Dean had taken Castiel to the station to figure out the message. At first, Castiel wanted to refuse; He had no desire, whatsoever to see Balthazar there. But realizing that Dean too might be in danger, he complied.

"Of course you don't. How can you? And even if you did why would you care?" Balthazar spoke up, eyeing Castiel with equal disgust.

"I care because I certainly am not a selfish bastard like you, _Officer_."

Balthazar's shoulder made a sudden movement towards Castiel like he wanted to punch him but was stopped by Dean, who put an arm to his chest. There was a moment of tension; everyone's attention was focused on the three of them. After sometime, Dean turned towards Castiel. Giving him a tender kiss and look, Dean accompanied him outside the office.

"It's alright babe. Go home now." Dean said trying to calm his husband.

Castiel closed his eyes as he hugged Dean. "Come home soon," he said softly, cooling down slightly.

"Will do, Cas. See ya."

* * *

Instead of going home directly, Castiel decided to go shopping. After purchasing all the items as, he was about to leave the shop, the cashier slipped him a small note. Sitting inside the car, he opened it. It said,  
'_The father accepted the prodigal son. Will you accept your prodigal love?  
_

_P.S- Don't tell Dean if you bother about his safety.'_

It was written with blood.

* * *

Dean was busy interrogating a few witnesses to some more similar murders taking place in the town, when he received a text from an unknown number.

'If you value the life of your 'wife' you will stay the night to prove your might in The Site.  
Tonight, no beg bugs will bite.

Neither will you ever try to find your sight.'

Dean's face hardened and his jaw clenched. Pocketing his phone, he continued his interrogation with a somewhat forced expression his face.

* * *

"Jo, on your way back please tell Castiel I won't be able to go home tonight. Also tell him NOT to call. Understand?"

"Ok, Dean. Should I or Charlie stay the night with you? What about Balthy?"

"No. Nobody is going to be here tonight except for me, home."

"Nobody?! Have you gone mad? Don't you remember what happened to Crowley?"

"I do, Jo. You don't need to remind me of _that._"

"No. I won't allow this. I am staying."

"Jo," Dean said, putting his left arm on her shoulder, "Please understand. No one can. I'm gonna have to do this."

"No Dean."

"It's OK. I'll be OK. Don't you worry. And don't tell anyone especially Cas, that I'm alone," Dean said, trying to convince his best friend.

Joanna gave a firm nod at that. Patting his shoulder she whispered, "Stay alive Winchester. Otherwise I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Yes ma'am," Dean said, giving a mock salute.

* * *

Dean sat behind his desk, his gun ready to shoot at any moment.  
At about one in the morning, an old lady came. Recognizing her Dean stood up and with concern in his face, walked up to her, "How can I help ya, Pam?"

Pamela tried to say something. To his horror, Dean saw that her tongue was cut off. "Who the hell did this to you?" Dean asked angrily, putting his arms protectively around her.

"I did." Dean heard a soft, breathy distinctly male voice. "Who are you? Show yourself you coward!"

"I'm afraid Dean, that I can't do so. You see I've planted a speaker on her. And it has a large radius so I could be anywhere you see. If you attempt to search for me and not listen to 'her';" Dean could practically hear how this psycho used air quotes mockingly to say her, "She dies."

"Alright you bitch. I'm listening."

"Well, I've something to show you about your bitch, Dean. Pamela, would be so kind as to deliver the package?"

She held out a small case. It had a CD.

"Alright I've got it."

"Very good. Thank you, Pamela," the breathy voice said. "Now Dean, go to the computer and watch it. You are so going to be surprised."

"I will watch it, if you promise not to harm her."

"Are you really in a position to make such deals, Mr. Winchester- _Novak_?"

Dean stiffened slightly. After a moment of silence, the voice laughed and said, "Thought so. Now be a good, law-abiding servant and do as I told you. I'll talk to you after fifteen minutes, to get your feedback. And Miss, if you'll be so kind to watch it with him."

Dean pulled up a chair for her. Crying Pamela sat there but not looking at the screen. Dean waited, not daring to breathe.

The video started and Castiel was staring back at him from the screen with a crazed look on his face.

_ '"Hello Dean! What's up, hubby?" Castiel said, waving his hand. "Oh God, I had waited sooooo long to do this, you know! Waiting, planning,__** killing**_._ Oh yes dear. I murdered all those people! Why do you think in the first kill it was written in Enochian? Tell me, wasn't that just awesome?" Castiel grinned manically. "I know, you're thinking 'Why would he do this? Why, my angel?'"Castiel gave a mock-hurt expression. "You see, Dean. I have fallen. I'm a fallen angel. Why? I'll tell you why," his expression darkened, "Sam Winchester. Yes Dean. Your brother is the reason I've fallen. After that little fucker went missing, it was as if you forgot about me! You would ALWAYS ignore me and were ALL THE TIME thinking about him! I mean he was obviously dead! But did you ever think about __**ME**__ those times? Of course not! It's always about SAM!" By this time, Castiel was screaming and his eyes were becoming bloodshot. "So I did the only thing to gain your attention. I started killing. Crowley was first. But you may again be wondering 'Why now? Why not earlier?' Silly Dean. I needed an accomplice! That's where was Balthazar came in. Balthazar. My __**REAL**_ _lover. We planned and murdered together. And for what? To gain your unworthy attention. I now realize that it never mattered. Well got to go, Dean Winchester-__**Novak**_._ Balthazar's calling me. We are going to make love. In your bedroom. Ciao for now, love!" Castiel said as he kissed the screen.'_

Dean sat still. He wasn't able to move or speak. Pamela had started sobbing softly, pitying Dean. After the sometime his phone rang. Dean picked up his phone but didn't say anything.

"Did you enjoy the show, Dean?"

Silence.

"Well I certainly did. Happy 3rd marriage anniversary, Mr. Winchester-Novak." The phone clicked.

* * *

**Aw, poor Dean. :'(  
****Why did you do this, Cas?  
Or Did you? *evil wink and smirk*  
Sorry I just turn very evil, when I'm in pain.  
Anyways as 'Castiel' said," Ciao for now, love(s)!"**


End file.
